kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 149: Jealousy
Jealousy (ヤキモチ, Yakimochi) is the 149th chapter of the Kekkaishi Manga written and illustrated by Yellow Tanabe. Summary Julia Roppongi comes to Tokine's class and asks to speak with her. They go up to the roof, and Julia asks what Tokine's relationship is with Yoshimori. Tokine asks what Yoshimori said, and Julia angrily points out that Tokine is the one that started the trouble by returning the lunch Julia had made for Yoshimori. Tokine naturally denies this, but soon realizes that Yoshimori must have used a Shikigami clone of her. Tokine becomes angry that Yoshimori would drag her into his mess without asking, especially since she would have been willing to help him with Julia otherwise. Tokine says that she is simply Yoshimori's neighbor, and that Julia can do what she wants with him, but that Yoshimori is only a stupid kid. Julia assumes Tokine is trying to trick her into giving up, and states that based on his rescuing her, she is certain Yoshimori will grow up into a fine man. This makes no sense to Tokine, who remembers Yoshimori as a crybaby kid. She tells Julia not to make up rumors and to leave her out of it before walking away. Later, Julia drags Yoshimori from his class. Kyoko and Ayano debate whether Yurina should get involved, while Yurina assures them that she could never bring herself to be that bold (though they both point out that she has done the exact same thing to Yoshimori before). Up on the roof, Yoshimori is relaxing when he hears Julia's voice, and sees her dragging his Shikigami clone. Yoshimori tries to signal his Shikigami to escape, but instead it stays, allowing Julia to hug it, much to Yoshimori's annoyance. Yoshimori returns to class thoroughly depressed, since the Shikigami promised to see Julia after school. Hiromu admits that it might not be such a bad thing, since Julia is pretty, and Yoshimori likes older girls. Yoshimori goes to the high school section and considers asking Tokine to pose as his girlfriend so he can get rid of Julia, but the very thought overwhelms him. Madoka notices him and warns him to do something about Julia, since Tokine is really mad. She offers to go get Tokine, but soon comes back and sadly reports that Tokine doesn't want to see him. Yoshimori wonders if this means Tokine might actually be jealous. After school, Yoshimori decides to try his luck at running away from Julia. Hiromu warns him that Karasumori Academy has always produced a large number of exceptionally talented people that excel in various fields, and thinks Julia might be one of them. After Yoshimori leaves, Hiromu adds that Julia displays approximately a twenty-fold increase in athletic skill when pursuing a target. Yoshimori flees over the rooftops, shocked that Julia is able to keep up with him. Just when he is considering using a Kekkai, Julia suddenly falls off a roof, and Yoshimori has no choice but to save her again. Unfortunately, this turns out to be a trap, as Julia was counting on him to save her. She drags him to a nearby park, but neither is aware that Tokine is angrily watching them from the bushes. Characters (in order of appearance) *Julia Roppongi *Madoka *Tokine Yukimura *Yoshimori Sumimura *Hiromu Tabata *Tomonori Ichigaya *Ayano *Yurina Kanda *Kyoko *Mr. Kurosu Navigation Category:Manga Chapters